07 Stycznia 2012
TVP 1 05:55 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:15 Daleko od szosy - odc. 1/7 - Szpaki; serial TVP; reż.:Zbigniew Chmielewski; wyk.:Krzysztof Stroiński, Sławomira Łozińska, Antoni Jurasz, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Irena Kownas, Jan Himilsbach, Janusz Paluszkiewicz, Andrzej Wichrowski, Bogusław Semotiuk, Tomek Wilczyński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Kawa czy herbata? - Moja sobota - w tym: Wiadomości g. 9:30 Pogoda g. 9:35; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Kubuś w bańce, odc. 50 (Bursting Pooh’s Bubble); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Czarodzieje z Waverly Place - Wiosenne szaleństwo Alex, odc. 19 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:15 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Świąteczne psiaki (Santa Buddies); komedia kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Robert Vince; wyk.:Danny Woodburn, Christopher lloyd, George Wendt, Dominic Scott Kay, Mickey Post; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Teraz Miki! - Sztuka jazdy na nartach, odc. 1 (Art of Skiing); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Liść zanurzony w wichurze - wspomnienie o Krzysztofie Kolbergerze; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Wyspa zbłąkanych dusz (Island of Lost Souls(De fortabte sjales o)); film science fiction kraj prod.Dania, Szwecja, Niemcy (2007); reż.:Nikolai Arcel; wyk.:Sarah Langebaek Gaarmann, Lucas Munk Billing, Lasse Borg, Lars Mikkelsen; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Natura w Jedynce - Dzika Afryka - cz. 5 Dżungla (Jungle); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Rajd Dakar - 2012 - kronika; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. Sekrety klasztoru - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 31. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Lidzbark 2010; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 19:10 Wieczorynka - Księżycowy Miś - Konkurs, odc. 22 (Picture Perfect); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:50 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Rajd Dakar - 2012 - kronika; STEREO, 16:9 20:05 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:15 Gala Mistrzów Sportu - Gala Mistrzów Sportu 2011 ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:20 Gala Mistrzów Sportu 2011 ( cz. 1 ); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:15 Gala Mistrzów Sportu 2011 ( cz. 2 ); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 22:15 Gala Mistrzów Sportu - Gala Mistrzów Sportu 2011 ( losowanie nagród ); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 22:25 Męska rzecz... - Kłamstwo (Cry Wolf); thriller kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Jeff Wadlow; wyk.:Lindy Booth, Julian Morris, Jared Padalecki, Kristy Wu, Sandra McCoy, Paul James, Jon Bon Jovi; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 24:00 Kino nocnych marków - Obcy przybywają do Kolorado (High Plains Invaders); film science fiction kraj prod.Kanada, Rumunia (2009); reż.:Kristoffer Tabori; wyk.:James Marsters, Cindy Sampson, Bastian Knapp, Sanny van Heteren; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Kino nocnych marków - Czy jest tu panna na wydaniu?; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1977); reż.:Janusz Kondratiuk; wyk.:Roman Kłosowski, Jan Wrona, Beata Andrzejewska, Henryk Hunko, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Helena Norowicz, Włodzimierz Saar, Jan Himilsbach, Władysław Ogórek, Regina Regulska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:15 Pożyteczni.pl; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Zaklinacz niedźwiedzi - odc. 1 (Bear whisperer); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Lisa Bourgoujian; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 679 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 680 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Familijna Dwójka - Eliasz - odc. 26 Dzwonek Nieustraszonego (Elias ep. Uraeds klokke); serial animowany kraj prod.Norwegia (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Familijna Dwójka - Mikołajek - odc. 45 Forteca (Le Petit Nicolas ep. Le chateau forte); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Księżniczka na ziarnku grochu (Princess and the Pea) kraj prod.USA (2002); reż.:Mark Swan; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Chrystus się rodzi (Powieczeria i Jutrznia Świeta Bożego Narodzenia); relacja; STEREO 11:15 Weekend na Dakarze; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 11:20 The Voice of Poland - Bitwa; widowisko muzyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - odc. 32; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1916; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Sylwester z Dwójką - Radość Muzyki! - Wrocław 2011; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Val di Fiemme (10 km stylem klasycznym) (Puchar Świata - Val di Fiemme (10 km stylem klasycznym)) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:35 Oscar (Oscar); komedia kraj prod.Francja (1967); reż.:Edouard Molinaro; wyk.:Louis De Funes, Claude Gensac, Agathe Natanson, Roger Van Holl; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Dakar na obcasach; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:00 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 16; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 16; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Neo - Nówka i przyjaciele - problemy Świętego Mikołaja (1); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Neo - nówka i przyjaciele - problemy Świętego Mikołaja (2); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Kino relaks - Fałszywy senator (Distinguished gentleman) - txt - str.777 kraj prod.USA (1992); reż.:Jonathan Lynn; wyk.:Eddie Murphy, Lane Smith, Ralf Sheryl Lee; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Sylwester z Dwójką - Radość Muzyki! - Wrocław 2011; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Ostatnia wspinaczka (Final Descent (aka: Final Ascent)); film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2000); reż.:David Warry-Smith; wyk.:Antonio Sabato Jr, Heidi Lenhart, Jurgen Prochnow, Patrick Muldoon; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Śmiercionośny rój (Black Swarm); thriller kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Przygody Animków (51,52) - serial animowany 08.15 Pies Huckleberry (5, 6) - serial animowany 08.45 Pinky i Mózg (57) - serial animowany 09.15 Scooby-Doo (15) - serial animowany 09.45 Gang Misia Yogi (3) - serial animowany 10.15 Ewa gotuje - magazyn kulinarny 10.45 Narzeczona dla księcia - film fantasy, USA 1987 12.45 Złów i wypuść - komedia romantyczna, USA 2006 14.50 Się kręci - magazyn kulturalny 15.50 Jumanji - film przygodowy, USA 1995 17.45 Pamiętniki z wakacji (1) - serial paradokumentalny 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (228) - serial komediowy 20.05 Pan i władca: Na krańcu świata - dramat przygodowy, USA 2003 22.35 Koszmar minionego lata - horror, USA 1997 00.40 Mocne uderzenie - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1998 02.20 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.20 Zza kamery... (24) - magazyn filmowy 03.35 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 04.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Kobieta na krańcu świata (10) - program krajoznawczy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej (1532, 1533) - serial obyczajowy 12.40 Milion w minutę - teleturniej 13.40 Top Model. Zostań modelką - reality show 15.45 Julia (1, 2) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.05 Kuchenne rewolucje 4 (4) - reality show 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 List w butelce - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999 22.45 Mickey Niebieskie Oko - komedia sensacyjna, USA/Wielka Brytania 1999 00.45 Dowody zbrodni 6 (9) - serial kryminalny 01.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.00 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.20 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.10 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 06:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 336* Grzeszne myśli; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 337* Będzie miał na imię Jurek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 338* Lubczykowe zabiegi; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 339* Namiętności; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 340* Chęć życia; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:05 Gazda z Diabelnej - odc. 1; serial TVP; reż.:Grzegorz Warchoł; wyk.:Adam Probosz, Marek Skolak, Maciej Śliwowski, Paweł Wiśniewski, Konrad Wlazło, Wojciech Staroń; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 ZOO Story; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Parada oszustów - odc. 1/4* - Mistrz zawsze traci; serial TVP; reż.:Grzegorz Lasota; wyk.:Stanisław Igar, Bronisław Pawlik, Wojciech Pszoniak, Piotr Fronczewski, Roman Wilhelmi; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Kabaret Rak i Przyjaciele; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Jestem Polakiem, bo tak mi się podoba; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 58 - Powódź - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 11 Chorwacja (44) Osijek; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 462 - Dymisja; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Piotr Adamczyk - aktor, który...; film dokumentalny; reż.:Wiesław Dąbrowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Kulturalni PL; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 862; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 41 "Kryzys" - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 42 "Ty, ja i spa" - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek w Europie - Duch zamku Lorda Mc Intosha; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Czas honoru - odc. 42* "Kim Pani jest?" - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Prawie milioner; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:25 Gala Mistrzów Sportu 2011 ( cz. 1 ); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 Gala Mistrzów Sportu 2011 ( cz. 2 ); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Jestem Polakiem, bo tak mi się podoba; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 862; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek w Europie - Duch zamku Lorda Mc Intosha; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Czas honoru - odc. 42* "Kim Pani jest?"; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Prawie milioner; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Polonia 24; STEREO 04:05 Gala Mistrzów Sportu 2011 ( cz. 1 ); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:45 Gala Mistrzów Sportu 2011 ( cz. 2 ); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:44 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:14 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:36 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:14 Infonuta; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:44 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:12 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 50 (odc. 50); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2012); STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 9; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:46 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:47 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:45 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Tradycja nie umiera - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:46 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:47 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 20:00 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 20; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:22 Kimdzongilia - Kwiat Kim Dzong Ila (Kimjongilia - the Flower of Kim Jong - il); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Nancy Heikin; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:41 Rajd Dakar - 2012 - podsumowanie dnia; STEREO, 16:9 01:03 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:29 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 20; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:25 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 50 (odc. 50); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2012); STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:41 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:09 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:37 Tradycja nie umiera - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:02 Kimdzongilia - Kwiat Kim Dzong Ila (Kimjongilia - the Flower of Kim Jong - il); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:19 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 9; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:33 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:57 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:21 Tradycja nie umiera - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 08:15 Trzymaj rytm! (Keep the rhythm!); film dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Witaj, Gustavo! (Bienvenido Gustavo!); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria, Niemcy (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 09:55 Dokument tygodnia - Harleyem do nieba (Riding for Jesus); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2011); reż.:Sabrina Varani; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Studio Kultura - Animacja Studia Ghibli - "Laputa podniebny zamek"; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:02 Laputa podniebny zamek (Tenku no shiro Rapyuta); film animowany kraj prod.Japonia (1986); reż.:Hayao Miyazaki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:10 Rififi po sześćdziesiątce - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1989); reż.:Paweł Trzaska; wyk.:Mieczysław Czechowicz, Wiesław Gołas, Marian Kociniak, Wiesław Michnikowski, Katarzyna Figura, Witold Pyrkosz, Hanna Stankówna, Krystyna Borowicz, Mieczysław Hryniewicz, Jacek Strzemżalski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Non - stop kolor; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Maria Sadowska; wyk.:Joanna Szczepkowska, Anita Jancia-Prokopowicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Benefis Marka Niedźwieckiego (2); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Spotkania z Teatrem Wielkim - Mariusz Treliński; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Agnieszka Holland; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja, odc. 104; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - Próba próbą; program rozrywkowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja, odc. 104; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Sytuacje rodzinne Zespołu X; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Sytuacje rodzinne - Trochę wielkiej miłości; film TVP; reż.:Paweł Kędzierski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Rodzina (En familie); film fabularny kraj prod.Dania (2010); reż.:Pernille Fischer Christensen; wyk.:Johan Philip Asbaek, Jesper Christensen, Lene Maria Christensen, Anne Louise Hassing; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:20 Gary Burton&Makoto Ozone na festiwalu w Montreux (Gary Burton&Makoto Ozone - Live at Montreux); koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Kino nocne - Mokry szmal - txt - str.777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1986); reż.:Gerard Zalewski; wyk.:Jerzy Frydrych, Grzegorz Matysiak, Leon Niemczyk, Henryk Bista, Bożena Dykiel, Ewa Harasimowicz, Beata Maj; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:15 Homoxymoronomatura; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:25 A jeśli to miłość? (A yesli eto lyubov?); film fabularny kraj prod.ZSRR (1961); reż.: Jurij Rajzman; wyk.:Anatoli Golik, Yelena Shalikova; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Pasmo kontemplacyjne - 9; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:05 NZS - tak się zaczęło; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Sonda - Cicha śmierć; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Saga prastarej puszczy - Opowieść o nornicy: Niezwyczajna zażyłość; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Święty Augustyn - odc. 5/5 - Państwo Boże (Sant'Agostino ep. 5); serial kraj prod.Włochy, Niemcy (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Ex Libris - 73; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Korzenie jedności - Skąd się wzięli Trzej Królowie; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Na życzenie Widzów - Po co nam to było - Piosenka ci nie da zapomnieć - Krzysztof Cugowski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Szopka pana Stanisława; film dokumentalny; reż.:Joanna Wierzbicka; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:35 Pożegnanie z Marią; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Filip Zylber; wyk.:Marek Bukowski, Agnieszka Wagner, Katarzyna Jamróz, Rafał Królikowski, Bożena Adamek, Danuta Szaflarska, Daria Trafankowska, Cezary Pazura, Jan Frycz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Kulisy i sensacje - Okrągły Stół od kuchni; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Dla niesłyszących - Flesz historii - odc. 58; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Ex Libris - 73; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:55 Anus mundi; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Spotkania z profesorem Zinem - Otwór w ścianie 1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Chłopi - odc. 1/13 Boryna; serial TVP; reż.:Jan Rybkowski; wyk.:Władysław Hańcza, Emilia Krakowska, Ignacy Gogolewski, Krystyna Królówna, Tadeusz Fijewski, August Kowalczyk, Magda Wołłejko, Jadwiga Chojnacka, Kazimierz Wichniarz, Mieczysław Czechowicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Sonda - Pełnym wiatrem; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Dziennik telewizyjny - 7.01.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Polska z historią w tle - Historia pewnego pomnika; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:50 Ex Libris - 73; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:05 Żółty szalik - txt - str.777; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Janusz Morgenstern; wyk.:Janusz Gajos, Danuta Szaflarska, Krystyna Janda, Joanna Sienkiewicz, Małgorzata Zajączkowska; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 U siebie - Sveikiname obojga narodów; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Dla niesłyszących - Flesz historii - odc. 58; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:50 Samotne wilki; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:30 Nieznana Białoruś. - Cerkiew na Granicy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Szerokie tory - Jeden dzień z życia wychowawcy z więzienia w Białej Cerkwi pod Kijowem; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Dziennik telewizyjny - 7.01.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 09:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn - PLK: Polpharma Starogard Gdański - Energa Czarni Słupsk; STEREO, 16:9 10:55 Ze sportowego archiwum - Ja, Herminator; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Puchar Świata - Bad Kleinkirchheim - zjazd K (Puchar Świata - Bad Kleinkirchheim - zjazd K) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:20 Medale z antypodów - MŚ w żeglarstwie - Perth 2011; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 90 lat polskiego tenisa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Oberhof - sprint M (Oberhof - sprint M) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:05 5 lat TVP Sport - transmisje; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Puchar Świata - Bad Kleinkirchheim - zjazd K (Puchar Świata - Bad Kleinkirchheim - zjazd K) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Ze sportowego archiwum - Dawnych sportów czar; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 365 dni wielkiego sportu - Wydarzenia 2011; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:20 Gala Mistrzów Sportu - Gala Mistrzów Sportu 2011 ( cz. 1 ); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:15 Gala Mistrzów Sportu - Gala Mistrzów Sportu 2011 ( cz. 2 ); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 22:20 Sportowe sensacje 2011 roku; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Z archiwum TVP - Historia hokeja; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 23:20 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Oberhof - sprint M (Oberhof - sprint M) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9 00:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 07:00 Janosik odc.1/13 - Pierwsze nauki - txt - str.777; serial TVP; reż.:Jerzy Passendorfer; wyk.:Marek Perepeczko, Ewa Lemańska, Czesław Jaroszyński, Marian Kociniak, Mieczysław Czechowicz, Bogusz Bilewski, Witold Pyrkosz, Jerzy Cnota, Janusz Kłosiński, Janusz Bukowski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:50 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 5/13 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Dzieje Mistrza Twardowskiego; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Krzysztof Gradowski; wyk.:Daniel Olbrychski, Rafał Olbrychski, Rafał Królikowski, Jerzy Bończak, Krzysztof Kolberger, Agnieszka Różańska, Maryla Rodowicz, Jerzy Kamas, Franciszek Pieczka, Jerzy Bińczycki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:20 Siostry - odc. 1/13 - Dobra pani - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; reż.:Wojciech Nowak; wyk.:Joanna Bogacka, Maria Pakulnis, Marta Lipińska, Magdalena Warzecha, Olga Sarzyńska, Anna Wojnarowska, Tadeusz Chudecki, Elżbieta Jarosik, Anna Tomaszewska, Piotr Cyrwus; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Jeden dzień z życia - odc. 4; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 8/18 - Wielka wsypa - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:25 Focused - Kajakiem po Zambezi (Kayak the Zambezi, Africa); cykl reportaży kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Sztuczki; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Andrzej Jakimowski; wyk.:Damian Ul, Ewelina Walendziak, Tomasz Sapryk, Rafał Guźniczak, Iwona Fornalczyk, Joanna Liszowska, Andrzej Golejewski, Grzegorz Stelmaszewski, Krzysztof Ławniczak, Roman Baranowicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (90) Statek - txt - str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 1/13 - txt - str.777; serial sensacyjny TVP; reż.:Adek Drabński; wyk.:Paweł Małaszyński, Jan Frycz, Borys Szyc, Paweł Deląg, Piotr Grabowski, Karolina Gruszka, Anna Dereszowska, Cezary Żak, Jan Wieczorkowski, Marcin Dorociński; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Synestezja (Sinestesia); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2010); reż.:Eric Bernasconi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Rezydencja - odc. 41 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Rezydencja - odc. 42 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Tajemnice świata - odc. 1 Sekrety Shangri-La (Secrets of Shangri - La); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 1/13 - Powrót - txt - str.777; serial TVP; reż.:Maciej Migas; wyk.:Jakub Wesołowski, Wojciech Zieliński, Tomasz Borkowski, Lesław Żurek, Michał Żurawski, Marek Bukowski, Eryk Lubos, Mirosław Baka, Marek Lewandowski, Marek Kalita; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Złoty środek - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Olaf Lubaszenko; wyk.:Anna Przybylska, Szymon Bobrowski, Cezary Pazura, Edward Linde - Lubaszenko, Robert Gonera, Paweł Wilczak, Tamara Arciuch, Maria Pakulnis, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Edyta Olszówka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Ranczo - odc. 53 - Msza obywatelska - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Ranczo - odc. 54 - Czysty biznes - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 5/7 - txt.str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Ratownicy - odc. 12/13 - txt - str.777; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Pitbull - odc. 17; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 07:05 Komediantka - odc. 5/9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Lokatorzy - odc. 205 (261) Rajskie tarasy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Lokatorzy - odc. 206 (262) Garsoniera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Lokatorzy - odc. 207 (264) Na tropie afery; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 51"Golono - strzyżono"; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Czarne chmury odc.5/10 - Czarna sakwa - txt - str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Zmiennicy - odc. 4/15 - Typowa logika damsko - męska - txt - str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 U fryzjera - odc. 6 Urodziny; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 M jak miłość - odc. 878 - JM; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 M jak miłość - odc. 879 - JM; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Rodzina Połanieckich - odc. 1/7 Panna Marynia; serial TVP; reż.:Jan Rybkowski; wyk.:Andrzej May, Anna Nehrebecka, Czesław Wołłejko, Andrzej Chrzanowski, Teresa Lipowska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Londyńczycy II - odc. 1/16 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; reż.:Maciej Migas; wyk.:Natalia Rybicka, Marcin Bosak, Przymysław Sadowski, Lesław Żurek, Grażyna Barszczewska, Rafał Maćkowiak, Roma Gąsiorowska, Sławomir Orzechowski; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Savannah - odc. 33 (Savannah ep. 33); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Ranczo - odc. 48 - Bohaterski strajk - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Ranczo - odc. 49 - Debata - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:20 Ranczo - odc. 50 - Kontratak - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 8 - Wyrok - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Ekstradycja I - odc. 1/6 - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; reż.:Wojciech Wójcik; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Małgorzata Pieczyńska, Renata Dancewicz, Witold Dębicki, Alosza Awdiejew, Artur Żmijewski, Edyta Olszówka, Ryszard Radwański; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:15 Czas honoru - odc. 18 "Mocne papiery" s. II - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Savannah - odc. 33 (Savannah ep. 33); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Savannah - odc. 34 (Savannah ep. 34); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 10/13 - txt - str.777 AD; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Zakończenie dnia TTV 06:00 Pogodny Poranek 09:00 Blisko ludzi część 1 09:30 Blisko ludzi część 2 10:00 Uwaga! po Uwadze 11:00 Telepaci 12:00 Godzina na poddaszu EXTRA 12:30 W trasie 13:00 Blisko ludzi część 1 13:30 Blisko ludzi część 2 14:00 Kulisy Sławy extra 14:30 Psie Adopcje 15:00 Uwaga! po Uwadze 16:00 Doktor Łapa extra 16:15 Wojaże szalonego Anglika 16:45 Blisko ludzi część 1 17:10 Twoja pogoda (6) 17:15 Express Popołudniowy (6) 17:30 Blisko ludzi część 2 18:00 W trasie 18:35 Godzina na poddaszu EXTRA 19:10 Biznes Reaktywacja 19:40 Telepaci 20:40 Beats of Freedom - Zew wolności 22:00 Kulisy Sławy extra 22:30 Przed północą 23:30 Jeszcze raz Dzień Dobry 00:00 Wojaże szalonego Anglika 00:25 Telepaci 01:20 Beats of Freedom - Zew wolności 02:35 W trasie TVS 06.15 Telezakupy 07.30 Popcorn TV 08.00 Radio Silesia 10.00 Muzyczna kuchnia 10.30 Muzyczny Relaks 11.25 Weekend z TVS 11.30 Kuchenna metamorfoza 12.35 W świecie nauki 13.10 Weekend z TVS 13.25 Dżeki i Nuka 13.55 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 15.25 Bonanza 16.30 Propozycje do VIPO 16.40 Weekend z gwiazdą 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Kuchnia po śląsku 18.35 Bajkowa TVS 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Super Film TVS 22.20 Popcorn TV 00.50 Świat w pigułce